klocuchfandomcom-20200213-history
Wyscigowy konkurs - wyniki
wyscigowy konkurs - wyniki - film z wynikami konkursu na mikolajkowy konkurs wyscigow z lipca 2019 roku. Przebieg i podsumowanie konkursu Nie licząc spóźnialskich, w sumie nadeszło 399 zgłoszeń od użytkowników. Formularz zgłoszeniowy został zamknięty 10 lipca. Niektórzy wysłali linki do jakichś dziwnych filmów, rudego śpiewaka (rickroll), nowej piosenki Nrgeeka itp. Jednym z najciekawszych była Komnata Króla Klocucha autorstwa zgniłego Puszczyka ze screamerem z Klocuch Prawda Koniec nawiązująca do filmików z Kasty. Klocuch przestraszył się tej Komnaty (jak i Jeffa the Killera zaraz potem) i postanowił już iść spać, by następnego dnia dokończyć film. W tym konkursie już po raz kolejny pojawił się durny użytkownik niejaki Krzysztof Gonciarz, natomiast nie było Oliena, nikt nie wysłał, albo Klocuch tego nie pokazał nie było go, bo to zbyt starożytny mem na obecną społeczność Klocucha wypełnioną normikami. Na uwagę zasługuje konflikt pomiędzy kuba1939 i Kubalo, co mieli najlepsze czasy. Kilku użytkowników , w tym kuba1939 napisało do Klocucha maile, by zawiadomić o oszustwie Kubalo. Według Klocucha wcale nie widać, że Kubalo oszukuje i ostatecznie otrzymał on nagrodę wyróżnienia (czyli nic) za fajne oszukiwanie: Dobre, takie porządne oszukiwanie, a wy wiecie w ogóle ile jest napracowania, żeby takie zrobić oszukiwanie? Nie, nie wiecie, bo w ogóle o tym nie myślicie. Natomiast tamtych użytkowników Klocuch nazwał skarżypyciarzami, którzy powinni się wstydzić i takie sprawy rozwiązywać normalnie, czyli mordobitką. "Najlepszą nagrodę", czyli piosenkę otrzymał użytkownik z trzeciego miejsca. Tym razem pewnie dla zachowania tradycji od czasu konkursu icy tower, do którego wyników odnośnik znajduje się na końcu filmu. Najlepsi wyścigierzy i nagrody 1 miejsce kuba1939: 4:26:68 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wjYQbP6KeiA Nagroda: Pochwała ręczna (filmik, gdzie Klocuch pochwala go i pokazuje ręką, na chwilę obecną nieudostępniony przez zwycięzcę) 2 miejsce Milussek: 4:26:70 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8xWef17tIG8 Nagroda: Gra Cartonfall za darmo 3 miejsce Gabriel Antas: 4:27:65 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rSItv1hoQC8 Nagroda: piosenka Tak Blisko Nagroda wyróżnienia Kubalo:' '''4:25:98' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kokn12HDB7U Nagroda: nic '''Nagroda pocieszenia Piotrek: 1:52:06''' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jlpxc7wcKZo Nagroda: nic Przykładowe filmy konkursowe Filmy, które Klocuch pokazał w wynikach: '''Iski: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KI-fdfQ50iM Łukasz JanuszewskI: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mMSnevjQfSc Sou Shibo LIVE!: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9gF8zTZmcYg RaZoRxPLx: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2nJiba1S--M https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DU2Yc6rigHg (Troll, Moj) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h7ES_rO9bFM (Troll, Kombii - Pokolenie) https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCzuvRWjh7k1SZm1RvqvIx4w (Troll, kanał Krzysztofa Gonciarza) Frosty12: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S9wgUSwZGIQ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3kWf7C6SWEs (Troll, Lippy and Messy) https://klocuch.smerdzi.kupom.pl (Troll, Klocuch śmierdzi kupą) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2_oOTfRJzh0 (Troll, Dźwięk odkurzacza 4h) tomekmistrz3: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iWSfUfr27IU tomekmistrz3: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iWSfUfr27IU (Dwa razy) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s60EtdwpkB0 (Troll, Mission Passed Respect + earrape) allegrojacc: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TiiNHh2bReY Buaszej: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PhMa55X9l-8 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vsHFECfvOEE (Troll, Ator zwany śmieciem, kłamcą i oszustem) Pagad Ultimo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RmVJZLliqPM Kubalo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kokn12HDB7U https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NVJgfl1-lgQ (Troll, Pierwszy kontakt: SCUM) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ (Troll, Rudy Spiewak) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ (Troll, Rudy Spiewak) Voytash: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Po1qLaY_27g https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ (Troll, Rudy Spiewak) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NAh9oLs67Cw (Troll, typ, co gada godzinę) Piotrunio: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-8l5U2_btD8 Maciej Bojaczuk: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ng6CTZoEms0 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lgZz8iComLA (Troll, Chrześcijanin Tańczy) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9gEOMKCMdJM (Troll, Jadę, Jadę, Jadę - Zagrajmy w crapa #105) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ickpIIlc5GI (Troll, Zbereźne Odgłosy, nie klikaj w link just kidding, i tak klikniesz xd) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F2gJxwxpLUE (Troll, F1 Top speed record 370 kmh) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ (Troll, Rudy Spiewak) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DU2Yc6rigHg (Troll, Moj) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TEkxrGd9ao0 (Troll, Tybetański Kononowicz, tak, serio uniwersum Szkolnej 17 zawitało na kanał Klocucha, crossover dziejów xd) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DU2Yc6rigHg (Troll, Moj) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ (Troll, Rudy Spiewak) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ (Troll, Rudy Spiewak) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ (Troll, Rudy Spiewak) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oavMtUWDBTM (Troll, Trolololo song) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6n3pFFPSlW4 (Troll, Gnome) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VxbGRdIBwkA (Troll, Lot kciuka nad osiedlem domków) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eB31O7g57PY (Troll, Spróbuj Ogarnąć) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fBbqiBCG2RI (Troll, trochę wyścig, a trochę nie) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=faVMtQUM308 (Troll, Pączuchy - XD Project) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZ5LpwO-An4 (Troll) (Heyahahahahahah) adammus95: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZSGZyhNAvE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ (Troll, Rudy Spiewak) MCH 13: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qELz1gjsBqA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9gEOMKCMdJM (Troll, Jadę, Jadę, Jadę - Zagrajmy w crapa #105) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hPlem6xAsVk (Troll, Jaka To melodia JP2GMD) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gEfwrMysa3M (Troll, NAJSZYBSZY CZOŁG W WOT) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pMIE5QbL83k (Troll, Czemu gęsta trawa zabija płynność gier?) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S7XUC7N1OcI (Troll, Rekord toru by szpon 2) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DVo9b-rahms (Usunięty) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=llfxtGn_wOo (Troll, MIECIUCRAFT 2) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sV1DlnxbSYI (Troll, Legia to... dalej wiecie, jak leci xd) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ (Troll, Rudy Spiewak) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YABWRbNFJ8Q (Troll, Komnata Króla Klocucha) lisiastylis: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=da9JT0NpQ3A https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rX7XZLcGAxw (Troll, Jeff The Killer) (Uwaga! Epilepsja) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nuIWP-4Mhj8 (Troll, Ferb mistrz polski a legia to słowo na ch) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=98YXE9J2tM8 (Troll, GTA SA Top / Infinite Speed The Fastest Car EVER) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DU2Yc6rigHg (Troll, Moj) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DU2Yc6rigHg (Troll, Moj) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eCW-B3ZGlrU (Troll, Prelekcja: Jak zaczynać NIE w karczmie) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TIRTHanXG7c (Troll, jaja al chile) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sV1DlnxbSYI (Troll, Legia to... wiecie, męskie narządy płciowe) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p1SgEnvpY6E (Troll, My best noscope, akcja z Drewutni) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JVDH1IcTUUo (Troll, pies pozbywa się odpadów przemiany materii koloru brązowego na pionową ścianę) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cy3aZkc9-hc (Troll, ZOSTALIŚMY UWIĘZIENI PRZEZ MUMIE! | Minecraft Wehikuł Czasu #3) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YABWRbNFJ8Q (Troll, Komnata Króla Klocucha) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qhSJ_FgKRn8 (Troll, huba buba) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LHrQwkcJ3zA (Troll, NAJLEPSZE SHOTY - SPECIAL na 70 TYSIĘCY SUBÓW!) Kategoria:Konkursy Kategoria:Filmy Klocucha